


Three Sentence AU Fic: Cordelia/Angel

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentence AU fic. AU-prompt: submarines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentence AU Fic: Cordelia/Angel

They said that having a woman on a ship was bad luck, (and what was a submarine but an underwater ship,) however there was something about her that Angel couldn’t resist. She was capable, yes, and this was a different time, but all he could think about were filthy drinking songs when he saw her in uniform and what she’d look like out of it. He hated himself for it and every night in his bunk he tried to get her out of her head; it was no use, he was swimming in Cordelia Chase.


End file.
